


Wahoo on Naboo

by katbear



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-19
Updated: 2007-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted scene from TPM - Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan take advantage of some free time before the big battle on Naboo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wahoo on Naboo

**Author's Note:**

> Author: KatBear (katbear@cox.net)  
> Archive: MA, AO3  
> Category: PWP  
> Rating: NC17  
> Pairing: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Qui-Gon Jinn/JarJar Binks  
> Feedback: Appreciated.  
> Thanks: To the beta reader who made this a better story (Bonny). All mistakes are my own. Inspiration, if you want to call it that, was from an LJ entry by Bant, although perhaps instigation is a better word. Story was performed at ConStrict 2007 Plushie Theater for Bant’s benefit.  
> Warnings: If male-male-other thing sex bothers you, you shouldn’t be here.  
> Spoilers: None.  
> Notes: The training bond mentioned in this story is not the telepathic type.  
> Disclaimer: The boys belong to George Lucas; I'm just playing with them.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan excused themselves from the war council.

"Good day, Your Highness, Boss Nass, Captain Panaka." Qui-Gon bowed to the leaders. "My padawan and I will be conducting our own preparations. We will rejoin you later when it is time to leave for the city."

"My thanks for your assistance, Master Jedi," Padme replied. "It will be several hours before all is ready."

Qui-Gon nodded. He had a half-smile as he passed JarJar Binks, who was not yet fully revived after the announcement that he had been appointed a general. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked silently for several minutes along a strip of woodland separating the swamp from the grassy plains.

Obi-wan finally ventured a question. "Do you think this plan to capture the Viceroy truly can succeed, Master?"

"No success is ever guaranteed, Padawan, and the future has many potential paths," Qui-Gon replied. "If it can be done by sheer force of will, however, I suspect that Queen Amidala will make it happen."

The apprentice nodded as they walked on further into the woods.

The companionable silence continued for several more minutes until Qui-Gon stopped.

"Padawan."

Obi-Wan stood respectfully. "Yes, Master?"

"I know things have been very difficult lately…" Qui-Gon cleared his throat. "That does not excuse the fact that I have been remiss in my responsibilities to you."

"In what way, Master?"

Qui-Gon reached out with one hand to grasp his apprentice's shoulder, then drew him in closer for a hug.

"I was too focused on Anakin and the prophecy," he murmured as he held Obi-Wan. "I do believe you are ready for your trials, but I never intended for that scene in the Council chamber to happen like that. I am very sorry for any pain I caused you and I apologize."

"In one way it might perhaps be a good thing, Master. After all, the sooner I am knighted, the sooner we can exchange the training bond for a pair bond," Obi-Wan said. He leaned back so he could look up. "Of course, I was most dreadfully wounded, and I can only think of one way you could make it up to me." He leered and wiggled his hips suggestively.

"Your libido is going to get us in trouble one of these days," Qui-Gon said, a grin on his face.

"MY libido? Who's the horny old man who couldn't keep his hands off me on that balcony on Feren and almost caused a diplomatic incident? Or who couldn't keep his leggings tied on Trudall? Or who flirted with every Torm, Dack and Hanria on – "

Qui-Gon silenced his apprentice with a deep kiss. Then kissed him again for good measure. He shifted his attentions to nibbling on Obi-Wan's ear, then whispered, "And should I keep my leggings tied now?"

Obi-Wan could feel something hard under those leggings that was now digging into his lower belly. "Definitely not," he breathed, then gave a little gasp as Qui-Gon reached down and grabbed his crotch.

Qui-Gon was kissing his way down Obi-Wan's throat when they were interrupted by a crash in the underbrush. They sprang apart, lightsabers instinctively drawn, as they searched for the source of the disturbance.

"Heyo, itsa da bombad Jedi!" An all too familiar orange figure came bounding toward them, then stopped with a toothy grin.

The two Jedi put away their lightsabers. Obi-Wan was glaring daggers at the interloper, but Qui-Gon was staring at JarJar with a very speculative expression.

"Oh no. I know that look!" Obi-Wan groaned. "I realize that you have all that Force-be-damned empathy for pathetic creatures, but you surely cannot be thinking what I think you are thinking."

"Do not be so hasty in your judgment, Padawan," Qui-Gon said quietly as his expression turned a bit more predatory. "I have learned some interesting facts about Gungans this past ten." He glanced at Obi-Wan. "VERY interesting facts indeed."

Obi-Wan stood and stared in disbelief as his master advanced upon the hapless JarJar and patted his shoulder soothingly.

"How are you, JarJar? You look tired."

"Meesa mooie unhappy. Knowen nuttin bout bein a general." JarJar shook his head, ears flapping.

"It is a heavy responsibility they have given you," Qui-Gon said sympathetically. Neatly avoiding the flying ears, Qui-Gon moved in a little closer.

"Mooie big. But tinken maybe better outa the way meesa should be stayen till de big boom."

Qui-Gon laid a friendly hand on JarJar's shoulder. "It can be difficult to prepare for such a battle." He began softly massaging JarJar's shoulders. "Let me help you relax." He continued his ministrations, staying close.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes up to the heavens, then shook his head, wondering where his master's sanity had escaped to. He crossed his arms and waited to see where this nonsense was going.

"Oooo, dat is feelen good," crooned JarJar.

"We're friends, aren't we, JarJar?" murmured Qui-Gon.

"Weesa bein good friends."

"Would you like to do what we talked about on Tatooine?" Qui-Gon asked. "It will make you feel better, and my padawan would like to learn about how well you do that too."

"Yousa really wanten do dat with meesa?"

"I think it would be a good way for all of us to relax before the coming battle." Qui-Gon glanced at his apprentice. "Don't you think so, Obi-Wan?" He nodded sternly, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, yes, certainly, Master," Obi-Wan said sarcastically, although he had no notion what Qui-Gon was actually talking about. "I'm sure it is a wonderful idea," he said as he grumbled to himself, trying to determine if perhaps his master had taken a few too many near-misses from blasters.

Qui-Gon frowned at his apprentice, but kept massaging JarJar's shoulders. "There's a nice soft spot over there." He began steering the amphibian toward a small clearing. "We can put our cloaks down and get started."

Obi-Wan trailed along behind, casting his senses outward, but other than the normal flitterings of small animals and insects it appeared there were no other beings in the area. When they reached the clearing he reluctantly spread his cloak on the ground, then removed Qui-Gon's cloak at his master's murmured direction, spreading it out beside his own. His growing resentment began bubbling up as he watched Qui-Gon remove JarJar's vest, then sit down to begin taking off his own clothes.

Obi-Wan knelt beside Qui-Gon and whispered in his ear, "Master, you can't be serious. This was supposed to be our time together. Why are you encouraging him?"

"Padawan, you must learn to be more charitable to pathetic creatures," Qui-Gon gently chided. Then he smiled and whispered back. "I AM thinking of you; I promise that you will enjoy this. Now take your clothes off."

Obi-Wan looked incredulously at Qui-Gon, who by now had boots and outer tunics off, looked at JarJar, who was shimmying out of his garment, looked back at Qui-Gon. Unfortunately he knew an order when he heard one, so he bit his tongue to suppress his acidic comment and started slowly disrobing.

"Yousa big boyo!" JarJar exclaimed as Qui-Gon tugged his leggings off. "Yousa sayen you put that in da lady peeples?"

"Well, among other uses, yes. We both have some physical differences which might be interesting to explore," said Qui-Gon nonchalantly. He pulled his now-naked padawan down beside him on the cloak, laying him on his back. "For example, our tongues are much shorter than yours, but we still manage to put them to good use." He demonstrated by thoroughly kissing Obi-Wan, who was still distracted with trying to keep one eye on their companion.

"Ooo, looken like fun, dat is," JarJar burbled.

"It is great fun. And using your tongue all over is even more fun," Qui-Gon said. He moved to his side, lying beside his padawan to the right, leaving one arm casually across Obi-Wan's upper chest.

Obi-Wan had finally started to relax, but then he heard Qui-Gon's next words.

"Why don't you try it on my apprentice?"

"What?" Obi-Wan stiffened and tried to escape, but Qui-Gon had him firmly pinned down and was drowning his protests in another kiss. The next thing he knew, a large figure had knelt by his side and a long sinuous tongue was slithering across his chest.

Warm. Wet. A little bit of rasp that tickled. Obi-Wan blinked. Definitely unexpected.

A strong tongue wrapped around one nipple and began squeezing.

"Ohhh." Obi-Wan breathed out. He looked up into Qui-Gon's grin, then gasped as the middle part of the tongue pressed against one nipple while the agile end fastened around the other.

"There are distinct advantages to a very prehensile tongue, Padawan," Qui-Gon murmured as he began licking his way across Obi-Wan's cheek, nibbled on his ear, then kissed the side of his throat.

A heavy orange body plopped down beside the apprentice as JarJar began working his way down Obi-Wan's belly, its feet toward the Jedi's head.

Obi-Wan's body tingled from the strange new sensations. The skin pressing against his left side was warm, softer even than the familiar flesh to his right. A musky cinnamon scent entered his flaring nostrils as the tongue caressed his belly. He was vaguely aware of a large hand joining those caresses, moving lower.

Lower.

Still lower.

"Awwghghhh!" Obi-Wan melted as the tongue wound about his quickly hardening penis. His organ was completely wrapped by the tongue, which was gently squeezing and releasing. The tip tickled his balls, making him wriggle. He moaned as the end of the tongue teased at the slit now seeping precum.

A hard cock poked at Obi-Wan's right hip. He automatically reached to begin fisting it. He uncrossed his eyes long enough to see Qui-Gon staring raptly at his apprentice's groin, his mouth partly open and tongue slowly sweeping across his lower lip. His master was forgotten, however, as a new shock assaulted his system.

"Ohahaaww," moaned Obi-Wan as the flattened ridges of the magic tongue slyly slid across his perineum. A bolt of electricity shot up his spine when a warm wet muscle nudged his opening, then pushed inside.

Obi-Wan bucked and squirmed. He was lost in the multiple sensations flooding his body. Heat surrounded him. A wet tongue invaded his mouth. An even longer tongue continued to squeeze his cock as its nib thrust inside him. Hands caressed his belly, pinched his nipples. His blood raced in his ears as the combined Gungan and human musks filled his nose. He grasped the rough material of the cloak beneath him to keep from flailing about.

Lights blazed as the tongue in his arse found his prostate and pressed hard, releasing and pressing, stroking. Obi-Wan groaned into the steamy mouth fastened on his and knew he was undone. His back arched and his hips flew up as his orgasm boiled over. One last moan and he collapsed.

It was a very long moment before Obi-Wan blinked his eyes. He was still breathing hard and shook his head to clear the fog. A wet sensation slid across his belly, slurping up the mix of semen and sweat.

"Tasten good dat is." JarJar's broad smile floated into Obi-Wan's line of sight. "All you boyos tasten dis good?"

"I have to say that I have found my apprentice to be a particularly delectable treat," Qui-Gon said as he leaned up on one elbow. He looked down as his free hand continued to caress Obi-Wan's belly. "How are you, Padawan?"

"Mmhmhm…"

Qui-Gon smiled. "We'll let you take a few moments to get your breath back before we continue then, shall we?'

"Huh?" Obi-Wan's brain was not yet fully functional.

"Yes, Padawan. JarJar and I have another special treat for you."

Obi-Wan realized that there was still a hard cock nudging his right hip. Suddenly abashed, he realized that his master was still unsatisfied. He started to reach for the phallus, but Qui-Gon intercepted his hand.

"Not yet, Padawan," Qui-Gon said gently. "Have you ever wondered how the Gungans procreate?"

"Uh, no, not really, Master." Obi-Wan was still too muzzy to completely follow the change of topic and stared at Qui-Gon.

"Da lady Gungans make da eggs," JarJar said helpfully. "Dey put da eggs inside the boy Gungans and den da boy Gungans be putten da eggs in da tanks."

Obi-Wan just shook his head helplessly. "And…?"

"The male Gungans receive the eggs, mix them with sperm, then eject the eggs into specially prepared tanks. Eventually a lot of little tadpole Gungans hatch." Qui-Gon leaned in a little closer. "Male Gungans have a special orifice to receive the eggs. The walls are very muscular, self-lubricating and quite… controllable. I am told the joining of female and male Gungan is very pleasurable to both parties."

"Lady Gungans no liken meesa much," JarJar said sadly. "Dey no be putten eggs in to make baby Gungans."

Obi-Wan was starting to get an interesting picture in his head finally, although he was not quite certain yet if it was a good one or not. He looked up at his master. "So you're going to… uh, you know?"

"No," replied Qui-Gon. "I still owe you that apology, so you are going to have that pleasure. I shall settle for enjoying you this time." He grinned wickedly. "While you are enjoying our new friend."

This new picture was far better and made Obi-Wan's recovery remarkably faster. He sat up as Qui-Gon moved over to JarJar.

The master went to work as his apprentice watched in fascination. Ever considerate of his partner, Qui-Gon inquired solicitously which position he preferred, which apparently was on his hands and knees. Qui-Gon then began scratching at the base of JarJar's ears with one hand as he fondled his eye stalks with the other. He pressed his body close as he knelt beside the orange amphibian, rubbing skin against skin. His actions were evidently having a desirable effect, as JarJar began crooning to himself, occasionally shivering in delight.

Obi-Wan felt a new wave of lust, sparks flying in his belly as he watched Qui-Gon work his way down the long back, massaging and rubbing, occasional glimpses of his long cock visible as he moved. When he reached JarJar's arse, Qui-Gon carefully probed for a bit with one hand while he continued massaging along the base of JarJar's spine. His discovery of the right spot was rewarded by a loud moan from JarJar.

Not sure what the extent of a Gungan's 'self-lubrication' included but knowing his own was practically nil, Obi-Wan rolled over to snag his utility belt from the pile of discarded clothing. He pulled out a tube of gel and removed the top. He rose to his knees. First he applied a liberal coat of lubricant to his own organ, which by now was displaying a high degree of interest in the proceedings. Obi-Wan moved even closer, sliding up next to his master and offering him the tube.

Qui-Gon placed one of Obi-Wan's hands in the crevice of JarJar's arse, guiding his fingers down until they encountered a round opening. When Obi-Wan inserted a finger it was surrounded by a muscular membrane coated with a thick viscous fluid. As he probed a bit deeper he turned his head to receive Qui-Gon's kiss. Their tongues dueled while Qui-Gon's left hand sneaked down to Obi-Wan's arse and began loosening his entrance, applying lube as he inserted his fingers. Obi-Wan's free hand spread gel along Qui-Gon's shaft as they continued to kiss and nuzzle.

A guttural groan interrupted the proceedings. JarJar quivered and thrust back against Obi-Wan's hand.

"It's time," Qui-Gon said. He shifted backwards to allow his apprentice free access.

Obi-Wan centered himself between JarJar's spread legs and moved forward. The entrance point was almost the same height as his master's in this position. Obi-Wan carefully inserted the head of his cock, letting it rest just inside the opening for a moment. He felt his heart racing as he leaned over, his hands on the orange hips for balance as he thrust into the inviting channel.

His breath stopped as he felt his organ being sucked in, enclosed in a velvety warmth. "Sweet Force," Obi-Wan cried out as the muscular membrane undulated along the length of his shaft. He was flesh to flesh, gasping for air as blood thundered in his ears. He shook as another ripple caressed his cock.

Dual inarticulate moans split the air. Obi-Wan finally managed to move, pulling out almost all the way, resting again for a moment. Fresh trickles of sweat flowed down his face and chest as he began pumping his hips.

Pressure at his back caused Obi-Wan to stop, once more fully engulfed. He felt warm breath and a warm tongue on the back of his neck, then hands spreading his arse cheeks. He leaned forward, moving his legs as far apart as he could. The head of Qui-Gon's cock pushed against his opening insistently, then shoved inside.

The familiar first burn from Qui-Gon's penetration went almost unnoticed as JarJar worked his magic on Obi-Wan's organ. More ripples pulsed along his length as Qui-Gon moved completely inside his apprentice.

"Yes, aaahhhhh," Obi-Wan howled his fevered joy at the intense pressure fore and aft. He let his head rest back on Qui-Gon's shoulder as Qui-Gon nipped at his exposed neck, then grabbed his head in one hand and turned it for a fervent kiss.

An impatient movement from beneath him forced Obi-Wan's attention back to JarJar. He reluctantly broke the kiss with Qui-Gon and sucked in a breath. He tentatively began trying to pull back.

It took a few awkward attempts but they soon established a highly satisfying rhythm, letting Obi-Wan drive the pace. Obi-Wan pumped his hips, moving forward as JarJar pushed back to meet him, then impaling himself on Qui-Gon's rod as his master thrust into him.

The exquisite fever quickly mounted. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and gave himself over to sensation. Hot yielding flesh under his hands, against his belly and balls, against his back and arse, strong hands holding his hips. Sweat stung his eyes and he fought for breath as his muscles burned. Back and forth. Filling and filled. Hoarse moans of pleasure, grunts of exertion, slap of flesh against flesh. The pervasive odors of sweat and musk consumed him.

Obi-Wan rode the crest of the flaming wave as long as he could, but the mounting pressure could not be denied for long. Faster, harder, the voracious firestorm consumed them all. Hips jerked in frantic staccato as they ascended the fiery peak.

White hot inferno exploded as three bodies shuddered in near unison. The blast swept Obi-Wan into ecstasy as time stopped.

Obi-Wan's next conscious thought was a vague awareness of great contentment. He tried to move but there was a heavy weight lying atop him. He opened his eyes and found that he, JarJar and Qui-Gon had collapsed into a heap of bodies and tangled arms and legs. He mumbled something incoherent as he felt the others stir.

The three wiggled about a bit until they attained mutually satisfying positions. Obi-Wan found himself spooned between Qui-Gon and JarJar, soft warm bodies forming a blissful sandwich. Spent and satiated, they rested in the afternoon sun, enjoying this respite before the coming battle and well content with their adventure in inter-species relationships.

*********** ************

Epilog

On Coruscant many years later

The hooded Jedi master silently rode the lift to the embassy penthouse. A servitor met him as he exited and escorted him to the private quarters.

"Senator Binks. It is good to see you again. I hope you are well."

"Master Kenobi, is mooie good bein back." JarJar dismissed the servitor with a wave of his hand.

Obi-Wan made sure the outer door was closed and locked before throwing off his robe. "I missed you, you sorry orange toad, " he said with a big grin.

"Missen you too, even ef you bein short-tongued white boyo." JarJar's ears flapped happily as the two headed for the bedroom, shedding clothes along the way.

"This bombad Jedi has something even better than a tongue for you, my friend." Obi-Wan laughed as they tumbled onto the large bed and JarJar began plying his wicked wiles.

Later, as they lay cozily together after their third bout of lovemaking, Obi-Wan's thoughts were bittersweet as they turned to the missing member of their one-time trio. Qui-Gon was right, he mused wistfully, some pathetic creatures are definitely worth saving.

finis


End file.
